Emotional crisis
by Toxic-Emotions
Summary: Vegeta a gay student in college gets bullied. Can his boyfriend save him from his depression and Radditz gang rapes? Mpreg ooc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don'town dragonball z!

Vegetas pov

I struggled to get ready for college and fix my make up. I put on my royal purple v- neck tee with my black shorts and white glitter boots. I had to add the mascara. You probably wonder why I wear this well Im gay and like to wear girl clothes.

I am vegeta the Saiyan prince who is a bearer and I'm not like all other saiyans. I don't like combat. I only train if I'm mad or my friends are in danger. Also my eyes aren't black their a mint green.

I said bye to my parents which only my mom returned and my father looked at me with disgust. I felt my shattered heart get broken into more pieces. I got even more depressed in only five minutes! Thanks father.

I ran to the bus stop and saw my friends and boyfriend."Hey vegeta!" they called. I waved slowly. The bus is late today. They could sense my depression and they looked sympathetic. I smiled a little. At least some one cares for me.

My boyfriend Kakarot jogged up to meet me. " Hey babe. What's wrong?" He spoke as he kissed me. " Nothing my father still hates me. I wish he could accept me." I whispered. He grumbled something about my father being a bastard. He picked me up and wrapped his tail around mine. Even though we all are in college kakarot and I are the only ones who want to have a baby.

When we reached the bus stop he put me back down. His tail is still looped with mine. " Damn when will the bus come!?" I yelled. Just in time the bus came. As I was walking Radditz tripped me and whispered in my ear " I know your little body didnt have any cock today but I will change wait princess when me and my friends are done you'll be a pregnant little whore whose mate will leave you fag."

I teared up when he said that. He wants to gang bang me. Oh god. I'm Gunna be sick. I ran to my friends and sat down trembling. " Babe? What's wrong ?" Kakarot asked. I shook my head nothing.

We reached the college in 10 minutes. My friends all told me they would meet me at gym. I rushed to my locker and I forgot my combination." Fuck!" I cursed. " No you don't fuck... I do." laughed Radditz as he grabbed me and pulled me to the dorms.

He through me on the bed and ripped off my shorts exposing me. I trembled in fear. " Nappa Turles come here lets double princess." he snickered. They all yanked down their pants exposing their hard cocks.

" Listen and listen good princess. Your gonna suck me off while you get fucked got it?" Growled Nappa. I nodded. I felt Turles finger probe my entrance. Since I'm a bearer I have a second opening like a girl.

He started thrusting them out and I started moaning in pleasure. " Ooohh... Princess is really wet I think he wants it." Anounced Turles. He removed them and I moaned out my loss. Soon I felt him position and thrust in . I choked on a moan. Radditz then thrusted into my anus. That hurted.

Nappa shoved his cock in my mouth. I didn't want to admit it but he tasted great. I massaged his balls as I was fucked in three different ways. Nappa then took his cock out my mouth and started stroking it in front of my face.

" O-oh g...godssss Harder!F-faster ugh... " I groaned out. Nappa grabbed my weeping cock and tripled the pleasure. I came fast and hard. I squeezed my channell and brought Radditz and Turles to their climax.

I felt their cum squirt inside me coating my insides. When they pulled out I shuddered when their soft cocks left my body. " Whore! Get up and go to your class!" they all roared. I felt tears coming to my eyes and let them trail down my face as I but my shorts back on.

I ran to my class. Tears blurring my vision. " S-sorry I'm late s-sir!" I stuttered as I made it to class. " Vegeta your 10 minutes late! This is the last time it happens! One more and you will be expelled now take your seat!" the teacher said sharply.

I sat down and cried brokenly. "Babe?! What happened to you ?" Kakarot Claimed. " Radditz and his gang r-raped me in the dorms." I whimpered he gasped and said we will all talk later. I nodded and tried to pay attention to what my teacher said.

When class was over the gang and me walked to gym. " Vegeta tell me what happened? " the gang asked me. " They grabbed me and ripped my shorts off a-and started fingering me. They c-climaxed inside me. I'm going to get pregnant! My dad is going to kill me!" I hollered.

I ran into the bathroom and locked myself inside. Piccolo and Kakarot followed me. " Babe get out the stall." Kakarot ordered me. " No! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I cried. Piccolo busted down the door and kakarot grabbed and stroked my tail and hair while purring. He tilted up my head and kissed me with all the passion in the world. Piccolo turned around. I opened my mouth when Kakarot plunged his tongue down my throat. I groaned out my lust and ground my erection into his.

He stroked my erection and I moaned into his mouth. " Hey no sex in the stall!" Yelled piccolo. We didn't hear him in our lust. He slowly pulled down my shorts and fingered my entrance. He pulled down his pants and slowly removed his fingers and entered his cock. I moaned loud as he thrust up and I thrust down.

After 10 minutes we climaxed together and fixed ourselves. The three of us went to gym and did our excersises. I was super tired after our jog. The gym teacher told us we could do whatever we wanted just don't bother him. Kakarot and me sat under a tree and made out.

Unconcously I reached a hand into my shorts and fingered my self. I moaned. When Kakarot started kissing down my jaw and left red wet hickey on my neck. He pinched my nipple through my shirt. Pleasure spiked throughout my body . As soon as he grabbed my erection and fingered the slit I came. He swallowed my screams of pleasure with a kiss.

I noticed he was still erect so I yanked down his pants and sucked his flesh. He. Moaned and started fucking my mouth. Quickly he shot his load into my mouth. I swallowed it all.

" Mmmmm tasty" he growled as he tasted himself on my tongue." Ewww don't be gross.." I giggled. " Here let me fix your mascara .Bulma told me to give it to you." Mentioned Kakarot.

" Hey wanna go to my house after school we have it all to our selves." Stated Kakarot. I nodded ok. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the gym. Classes ended early today because there was mold in the classes so we went to our dorm. The z gang followed us since we all share a huge room.

Kakarot told them we would be back later then he transferred us to his home. He gently layed me on the bed and kissed me nice and passionate. He slowly took my shirt off and licked down toward my chest. He licked my nipple , bite it gently and soothed my hurt with licking it and sucking it.

He pulled down my shorts and stroked my cock to a full erection. He licked up and down my shaft and blew on it. I shivered as cool air hit my hot erection. I sat up and ripped his clothes off and grasped his cock. I straddled him and guided his erection into my body.

We both groaned at the pleasure. I slowly sat up and down getting faster with each push. Kakarot flipped us over so I was on the bottom and slammed into me. I cried out as he started pumping my engorged flesh. His pace quickened and he stiffened inside me and shot his load deep inside me. I orgasmed as I felt his load.

I whimpered as his cock slipped out of my sensitive body. He stroked my hair and kissed me gently on my swollen glittery mouth." Babe I just made sure they didn't get you pregnant because I claimed you three times. His sperm is now eliminated." he explained. I soon fell asleep as the hair petting relaxed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Father No!

Diclaimer: Dragonball z isn't mine!

Vegeta pov

When I woke up in Kakarots arms I told him I had to get something from my house and I'll be right back. I put my clothes on and ran to my house which is three blocks away. As I approached my house I heard yelling.

I unlocked the door and saw my mom screaming at my father. My father raised his and to strike her as she said something quite nasty. I blurred and took the hit. " Dad what the hell are you doing?! Dont hurt her!" I yelled.

" Son or should I say princess! I know what you are you whore!" he bellowed. I trembled in anger and sorrow as tears dripped from my green eyes. I powered up and tried to punch my father but he blocked and elbowed me in the stomach. I gagged.

As I reached for my pained stomach he swiftly kicked me in the head. I slammed into the wall blood running down my face. " You like men huh? I will show you a man... I'm much bigger than Radditz and his friends." he growled. I gasped as I thought ' My father wants to rape me! Oh shit!'

He yanked on my tail shredding skin too and pulled me to my feet. I cried out from the pain. My father blasted off my shorts with a ki blast, pulled down his pants and shoved his cock in my dry entrance. " F-father! Please stop!" I sobbed.

This got him more excited as he thrust harder and blood dripped from my thighs. He tore through my body and laughed the whole time and my mother didn't even help me! A few more painful thrusts he climaxed and dropped me on the floor.

I curled into my self thinking more pain was coming. He pulled my pony tail and screeched " Get out you fag you disgrace me." I thought I would die when he said that. It's true my father hates me I grabbed my things from my room and flew toward my dorm room.

Kakarot texted me before I got in the house to meet everyone there. I ran out the house and never looked back. I could feel more blood running down my legs as I moved. I didn't get my shorts and just ran because I had put one Kakarots big shirt.

I knocked frantically on the door while trying not to pass out. " Happy birthday..." they sang but stopped when they saw me stumble in the door. " Oh god! What the Fuck happened?" Piccolo cried when Kakarot picked me up.

Kakarot searched my mind( we're mates) and saw what just happened moments ago. " Vegeta! I'm going to kill him and shove his dick in his mouth!" Kakarot announced. The gang looked confused. " His father beat him then raped him while his mother watched!" he shrieked.

Bulma told Kakarot we need to get to the hospital quickly. They ran down the halls to the parking lot with me being held by Kakarot. My skin got very pale as I lost a lot of blood which Kakarot saw.

We speed down the highway and raced toward the hospital. " Help! He has lost a lot of blood and it won't stop!" they yelled to the doctors. I was grabbed and hooked up to different machines to help fill me with more blood and painkillers .

" What happened?" Asked doctor rich. " His fucking father beat him then raped him." grouched kakarot. I suddenly screamed in pain as the pain escalated because the meds. Didnt work fast enough. My back arched off the bed and tears traveled down my face.

Kakarot hugged me tight and whispered reassuring words to calm me down. I slowly fell asleep as the medication started to work.

Kakarot pov

I can't believe his father did that! He really has gone too far. My boyfriend was very depressed already from abuse at school but now? I don't know if he will ever be the same again.

I caressed his hair and kissed his cheek softly. In know you'll get better I just know it. The z gang and I walked to the lobby and discussed this. " I won't be surprised if he commits suicide" Mumbled Krillin. " He just needs to get loved. I know you can do this Goku but right now he's gone and you need to being him back." Explained Bulma and 18.

They were always good with words. I thought what should I do? The gang told me to bring food for Vegeta because the doctor said he's waking up now.

" Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded slowly. When I put his tray down and brushed his arm accidentally he flinched. On no! " Babe please don't be afraid I won't hurt you!" I assured him.

He nodded quickly as he looked at me like I would rape him. I sighed. Bulma was right he's not himself. But what should I do to bring him back?

Authors note

Thats chapter two! Vegeta will get better and he won't get raped for a while maybe 10 chapter? Oh well I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it! See you soon and don't forget to review! Sorry this is so short I'm really tired. The next chapters will definetly be longer! Don't give up on me!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three Its ok

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball z!

Kakarots pov

As I gave Vegeta his food I looked at him worriedly. Bulma was right! He's not himself. I walked out the room and told the others they could come in now. The doctor Rich( The doctor knows about saiyans and treats them) then gave us Vegeta's results orally. " Well he has some major injuries. First off he has tears in his passage. Also his tail was pretty much shredded and he has some bruises that we have medicine for." The doctor concluded. We all looked at Vegeta and wondered how is he taking it? Piccolo walked to Vegeta who stiffened in his bed and looked at Piccolo in fear.

" Vegeta I wont hurt you and neither will they-" Piccolo stopped as he put his arm on Vegeta and he flinched and screamed " D-dont touch m-me! Leave me alone!" We all looked taken back at his out burst. Bulma then went brave and sat next to Vegeta and touched his face. He didn't flinch. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and sobbed " Please don't let them hurt me..." She nodded and pushed him down in the bed and told him " They are your friends and Goku's your boyfriend."

I walked over to his bed and hugged him tightly. He just laid there not moving. I moved back with a sigh. We watched him eat his food slowly. Then the phone ringed. " I will get it!" Doctor rich said. As he picked up the phone and walked out the room we then started talking. " Oh my gosh! Vegeta was totally afraid of Goku and Piccolo!" screamed Krillen. " I think he is scared of males considering the fact that he let Bulma hug him." Explained 18.

" Vegeta it's your parents. They want to speak to you." Doctor Rich said. Vegeta grabbed the phone and whispered " Hello?" "Its me princess. Wanted to know if you missed me. I hope your little body is okay because I want too see you again." Chuckled King Vegeta. Vegeta gripped the phone and threw it across the wall. It broke. " T-that BITCH! I fucking HATE him asshole!" Shouted Vegeta as he ripped apart the remaining pieces of the phone.

Doctor Rich pressed a red button signaling the patient is going crazy. A nurse with a sedative ran in the room and jabbed the needle in Vegetas arm. He soon relaxed. I got up and laid next to him in his bed. He turned in my arms and grabbed my body while tears trailed down his face. The sedative must be kicking in.

His sobbing got louder shaking his frail body. " W-why would he do that?"he whimpered then continued " I-im his s-son and he r-raped me he's supposed to protect me like...you I feel you will protect me why?"

" I'm your boyfriend. These are your friends we won't hurt you." I replied as I groomed his tail with mine. He giggled. I smiled that's it I can feel him beneath this frail ness. He snuggled in my arms some more wrapping his tail on my thigh. Slowly sleep over took his mind and with a sigh drifted to sleep.

Vegeta pov

When I awoke I felt my boyfriends arms around me. I knew he wouldn't hurt me but I still had a sick fear in my stomach. " Kakarot get up. I need to go to the bathroom!" I yelled. He rolled over and snuggled back in the bed. Doctor Rich came back in my room and told me he needs to run more tests.

In a couple hours he told me the results would come back. I still had to pee so I slowly got out of bed and tried to get to the bathroom. Epic fail. I fell to the floor with a whimper. Kakarot must have heard because he woke up and carried me to the toilet. Man what a relief.

" your results are back would you like to read them?" Inquired . I nodded and started to skim the page. A certain positive caught my attention though I'm p-pregnant?! " N-no..." " Vegeta? What's wrong?" I got right out of the bed and ripped out my iv needle. I grabbed my purple shirt and ran out of the room.

" Security! We have a runaway patient code red code red!" Hollered . I ran out of the hospital and didn't stop. I ran all the way to my dorm room and cried on my bed. My already fucked up masara even worse. I wrapped my cuts and walked to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror carefully I wiped off my messy mascara. Going in the cabinet I got my black mascara out and redid it. When that was finished I picked out a fresh sky blue v-neck shirt and new black shorts. I put one red ribbon on my tail and my black glitter boots.

Maybe I shouldnt have left the hospital I thought since I was starting to feel tired. My body started to ache and my vision blurring. I flopped down on my bed. Luckily I always have my stash of alcohol in my drawer. I grabbed it and started sipping it slowly. Chuckling I thought wow I'm really like my mother.

In about five minutes I felt the z gangs ki flying to the dorm. Quickly I put away the drink and climbed out the window feeling the fall breeze giving me goose bumps. I ran to a forest and hid behind a bush. Feeling their kis finally at the dorm I let out a breath of relief.

They will never find me.

Kakarot pov

As I saw Vegeta leave the hospital I looked at his crumbled results. Un raveling it I read pregnant : positive. Holy shit. Calling the gang I told them to meet me at the dorm since I felt his ki going to the dorm. Grabbing the papers I teleported to the gang. " Let's go! Vegeta ran from the hospital!"

We quickly flew to the dorm room. As our destination was reached I busted down the door. No vegeta. We saw the bloody hospital gown, some bandages and fast heal. " Oh no! He's gone!" Quickly we tried to locate his ki. It was too low. Way too low.

We ran outside and scanned the area. I saw a red ribbon connected to something brown. Tail... Vegetas tail! I told the gang to wait there. I had to bit my lip to stop screaming. Vegetas skin was blue from the cold and his tail was stiff. I gathered him in my arms,shivering as his freezing body came in contact with mine. " Piccolo can you make him some warmer clothes! I told him not to wear summer clothes in Autmn!"Piccolo did his little magic thing and made vegeta a coat and fluffy pants.

We brought him back to our room and laid him in the bed." Wow he could have gotten frostbite and died!" cried chi chi. I grabbed our heaviest blanket and laid it on him. I hope he gets better.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 take care!

Disclaimer; Dragon ball z mine.. seriously?

Kakarots Pov

Darn it! I always tell him not to wear his shorts in cold weather. His skin is freezing cold and blue. " Lets go hurry get a bath running!" I cried. I told Piccolo to help me get him undressed. I picked him up and put him in the hot bath. His light blue skin slowly turned red from the heat. His once rigid tail now floated limply in the water. I called Piccolo down to the bathroom because I was concerned. Hearing his thudding feet I was very little assured. " Whats wrong Goku?! Is it Vegeta!?" Piccolo hollered. " Its like he is dead. He wont move! Im concerned he has hypothermia or something!" I cried.

My mate is a very light sleeper, and if yelling doesnt awake him something is wrong here! Piccolo bent down toward vegeta and ran his finger to his neck pulse. He turned his head gently for signs of self harming. His green hand then went to Vegetas tail trying to get any type of reaction. " Goku I Dont know whats wrong we better take him to Bulma's house." I grabbed a towel from the closet, and wrapped my wet,naked mate into it holding him bridal style. Nodding my head, he rounded up the gang so I could IT to Bulma's house.

" Jesus lord Goku! You trying to give me a heart attack?!" Bulma exasperated. " Its Vegeta! He's not responding to anything!" I hollered. Seeing my paniced face we sat Vegeta on the bed and Bulma quickly did various tests on him trying to figure out what went wrong. Getting many negative results they were becoming frantic, if Vegeta didnt wake soon he would slip into a coma!

" Maybe we should try simulation. So Goku where does he liked to be touched?" Bulma Asked.

" His tail he likes it being stroked." Goku answered.

Bulma being the determined woman she was she stroked the tail gently trying to coax it back to life. No reaction what so ever had the genius dissappointed. Piccolo left for the kitchen to bring back soem food since Gokus stomach was rumbling and he decided to bring something for vegeta if he woke up. "Ughhh... wh-what happened?!" Vegeta whispered. As Soon as i heard his voice I jumped up. "Vegeta!"

His face brightened up as I gave him a bear hug. " Why am I n-naked?"He asked. My smiling face turned stern in a second. " After you ran from the hospital we found you with SUMMER clothes on freezing your tail off! Why did you do that? You could have died and killed OUR baby!" I explained.

His green eyes filled with tears after my scolding, retreating inside himself. Noticing my mistake I stroked his tail in apology. His red rimmed eyes looked up at mine and I saw his pain. There was so much! His stiff arms snaked around my waist squeezing tightly. " Geta its ok. Your stupid father will be in jail for this and probably execuded."

" I d-dont want h-him to die! I s-still l-love him!" Vegeta cried. I shushed him trying to calm him down. He rested his head on my shoulder and clawed at my shirt needing reassurance.

" I'm cold. Can I have a blanket and some clothes?" Vegeta asked. I nodded to him and called over Piccolo. He knew I wanted him to make my mate clothes. Using his power he made Vegeta a long sleeve shirt and black pants.

" Thanks Piccolo. Lets get something to eat I'm starving." I told Piccolo. " Ok I'll tell Bulma to make some dinner." Piccolo said swiftly turning to leave. I gathered Vegeta in my arms since his legs are limp, and walked to the kitchen.

" Vegeta! Are you okay?!" Everyone asked. He nodded, his face heating up. "Now that I have dinner done lets all eat up! Krillen get the stew while me and chi chi get the drinks." Ordered Bulma. We quickly got in our seats Vegeta in my lap.

Though I didn't think he would be hungry he ate 5 corn on the cobs,2 chicken thighs,and a large cup of water. Damn and I'm called a bottom less pit. After we ate we all decided to watch a movie. Me and Vegeta took the coach, him leaning on me while the rest of the z gang to the floors and chairs.

I left Vegeta for a second to make some popcorn. When I returned I saw piccolo put in the movie silent hill. Man this movie is terrifying! It was about a zombie killing humans. As a very bloody part came on Vegeta jumped up and screamed. " Kakarot! W-where are you?!"

I picked up the popcorn bowl and headed toward Vegeta. I was surprised to see tears running down his face. " What's wrong babe?"

" T-they killed h-her! Her father just watched her being eaten!"

Now I got it ,it reminded him of what his father did to him. I pulled him into a hug trying to comfort him. He held onto me like life support, his tears soaking my shirt. " Piccolo! Can you change this movie? It's scaring Vegeta!"

He quickly put the movie titanic on. I love this movie and so does Vegeta. " K-Kakarot can we go to bed please?"

I really wanted to watch this but I didn't want to stress my pregnant mate anymore than he already is. With a good night to everyone I picked Vegeta up and walked him to our bedroom . Before I even reached it he was asleep his soft snoring echoing on the walls.

I laid him in the bed and climbed right next to him. He scooted closer toward me unconsciously seeking comfort and warmth. In just nine months he will have our baby. I hope he gets better I don't want anything to happen to the baby.

Author note

Like this chapter? Tell me in reviews and I hope you love this story so far!


	5. Chapter 5 NOT AN UPDATE! SORRY

NOT AN UPDATE!

Hi I just read an awful review from MotherShibbubu and I would like to say who cares! It's FANFICTION! They will not be the same as the cannon so get the stick out your ass. Don't like it then don't read. I didn't ask you to read and be an ass. So fuck it. And I will continue to write whether you like it or not. I don't need you're damn permission so fuck off. And don't call my reviewers who like my story and idiot! Maybe YOU can't make a story and have the balls to put it on fanfiction don't go being bitchy to others. Thank you have a good day. Or not the choice is yours. and all my nice reviewers I hope you're ready for another chapter!

Hyuko- Chan.


End file.
